Crash Landing
by Annacaza
Summary: Annacaza Anara makes an emergency crash-landing on Dagobah. Injured, and with no survival tools or experience, she accepts death. However, Luke stumbles across her during his training. Luke/OC.
1. Landing

Annacaza Anara (C) Me

**Chapter One: Landing**

The small ship sailed quietly under a blanket of stars in the outer ring of the galaxy. The young pilot that steered the small ship was a girl, and at twenty-one years of age, a very good pilot, as many people. At her hip, a blaster sat snug, pushing lightly against the seat that she sat in. Her dark brown eyes were trained only on the open space in front of her, and her wavy brown framed her face in a way that made her look almost professional.

Her name was Annacaza Anara, though nearly everybody who had encountered her called her by her common nickname, Anna. She was a soloist wanderer of the galaxy, with no specific home, but sometimes was involved in the dangerous art of smuggling for a living. She was very stealthy, which gave her the ability to avoid being caught easily, and as a result, her flying skills had increased dramatically. She didn't always smuggle, but when she did, she was always very attentive to her surroundings. Currently, she was cruising along over the atmosphere of Dagobah. She was flying almost care-free, completely relaxed, and leaning back in her seat.

It was what caught her by surprise when the dreaded failure alarm went off and the red lights started flashing. It was within an instant that she was sitting up in her seat, trying to sort of the problem, but she didn't have much time. The ship as on a decline, heading towards Dagobah. Her face crossed with confusion and partial fear, but it a rare that she would show her fear. Then again, it was rare for her ship to malfunction. Never before had it been so concealed. There were at least five different problems. Knowing she had no chance to fix it with the time frame she had,

Fighting desperately to keep the ship under control, Anna began to prepare for a crash landing on Dagobah. She had never been to the swampy planet, and for good reason. She had never found it appealing in any way. It felt like there was something within the planet that could hold a dark power, one that she did not want to experiment with. Now, she was forced to land on it to save her life.

Anna pulled up hard on the ship, and it lifted ever so slightly, She entered into the murky atmosphere of the planet, and tried once again to pull up. Tree limbs whacked at the side of her ship, and she could hear the sound of the uneven ground scratching the belly of her ship. She suddenly lurched as the ship hit the ground, but didn't slow down, no matter ho hard she tried. Her momentum came to a grinding halt when the ship smashed right into a tree, and she lurched forward, nearly flying right out of the ship. As she reached the peak of her momentum, her head struck the tree, and she was unconscious before she returned to her seat.


	2. Instinct

**Chapter Two: Instinct**

When Anna finally returned to a state of consciousness, she had no idea for how long she had been out for. However, she wanted to fall back asleep again as the pain in her body suddenly kicked in. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to feel the pain heighten and her body scream more than it already was.

Still, she knew she couldn't stay in the ship. When it rained on Dagobah, it was relentless, and didn't slow down for hours. With a heave of her arm, she undid her seat harness and lifted herself out of the ship, but the aching muscles in her arms almost instantly gave out. Still, she had raised herself enough to get out of her ship. With a few groans and gasps in pain, she fell to the muddy ground.

For a few seconds, she just laid there, waiting for the pain to subside jut a bit before she made an attempt to stand. Never before had she been to the planet, and she knew very little about it. Yet, there was something that Anna felt, like the dark feeling that the forests and swamps held was somehow bearable, like there was some sort of invisible light that the planet housed.

Taking a few deep breaths, Anna rolled onto her side, grunting in pain, and then helped herself up to her feet. She straightened slowly, and looked for support against the tree she had crashed into. Once again staying still until the pain passed, she looked around at the forest she was in.

It was never-ending. The trees and wet swampy ground seem to stretch on forever. It looked like nothing could ever live within the forests, as there was no room to build and even if there was, the swamps all around the surface made it undesirable. She turned to look at her small cruiser, which was completely damaged. There was nothing she could salvage from it. All she had was her blaster, which still rested in its place on her belt. Even if there was something in the cruiser, Anna did not have the strength to search for it.

Now, she needed to turn her attention to finding a place for shelter. She had never been stuck out in the wilderness before, left to her own devices. Knowing that she had some sort of protection at her hip was a bit relaxing, but it didn't help her find a good spot to stay. It would be a real challenge to find a dry piece of land anywhere on the planet because of the mud. Had her arms been spared the harsh treatment that they were given, he ould have tried to climb a tree to stay off the ground, but her arms had taken a lot of damage. The glass from the windows had shattered on impact, and the shards had lodged themselves into her arms. They were also cut from the impact in general. Her head ached from where the tree had struck it, and she was surprised that she had been able to survive, now that she was thinking about it.

Moving in a staggering walk, Anna began to make her way in no particular direction. She was only searching for a place good enough to rest and hopefully speed up her healing. Her right arm was clasped against her body, as it had taken the worst damage. The left one was still pretty torn up, but it wasn't nearly as bad and the cuts weren't as deep. She didn't lose a lot of blood, as the cuts weren't big, only about a couple inches long. Still, she didn't want to look at them. The sight of her own blood was something that she would like to avoid.

She seemed to be walking and getting nowhere, so she stopped, and lookeed at the ground beneath a wide-trunked tree. It didn't look to be too wet, but she wasn't so sure. There was a lot of moss at the roots, which would hopefully make some sort of cushion for her to rest on. Slowly, she went to sit down beneath the tree. She was only sitting down for about two minutes before she put her head back againt the tree, and drifted off almot instantaniously.

Anna woke suddenly, and became frightened at her surroundings. Then she remembered the land she was forced to take. She still had no idea what had happened during the calm flight that had made it malfunction, bu there was no reason for her to think about that at the moment. All she needed to figure out was how she would get off the planet, or, the more likely option, how she was going to die on the planet. Still, all she really wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that it wouldn't be wise to let herself drift off. Her throat was dry, but he new better than to drink from the swamp. Though Anna didn't know much about survival, she did know that the water would do a lot more harm than good. Her hunger hadn't yet set in, but it was coming. Not wanting to think any longer, she rested her head against the tree once again.


End file.
